Hetalia Monster High
by VodkaWinter
Summary: Hetalia characters as... Monsters! And going to Monster High! I suck at summaries. This is mostly for fun. First story! Please, no flames. Rated T, just in case. R&R! Also feel free to PM me !
1. Chapter One: Feliciano

**Author's note: Okay, this is my first story, so please no flames. This story is kind loosely based on the Monster High world, and the Hetalia characters as we all love them, are now monsters. Now, I mostly based what Monster they are based on origins of monster** **stories.****_ Mostly._** **I do not own Hetalia or Monster High.**

* * *

Chapter One: Feliciano.

Feliciano was excited, while at the same time, terrified. He had just moved from his home country in Italy to the USA, and was going to enter high school! That thought alone freaked him out, but to make matters worse, he was going to Monster High. You see, Feliciano was a werewolf. Light auburn wolf ears stuck out of his dark auburn hair and flicked up as he heard his name being called. His dark auburn tail wagged happily as he skipped down the hall of his home. He entered the kitchen to find his grandpa. "What is it, Nonno?" He asked happily, smiling to reveal his fangs. His grandfather smiled and placed a light brown hand on his shoulder. "As you know, you'll be attending Monster High tomorrow, so I want you to have something." Feliciano's tail began to wag in excitement as his grandpa opened a box. He pulled out a necklace with a silver crescent moon charm hanging from it. "Ah! Nonno, but, silver hurts us!" Feliciano said fearfully. His grandpa chuckled lightly. "Oh silly boy, only if we are deliberately hurt by it! Wearing it simply weakens us." He explained. "Oh, but why Would I want to be weaker than I already am?" Feliciano wondered aloud as his grandfather placed the necklace around his neck. "It weakens your primal instinct, not your physical prowess. It will, eh... Well it will keep you from hurting your friends during full moons." Grandpa answered simply. "Oh... I see." Feliciano said quietly, holding the moon charm in his hands and tracing their engraved family name with a claw. "It's been in our family for generations, and now I want you to have it." Grandpa said with a kind smile. Feliciano smiled happily and gave his grandpa a large hug, before pulling away. Unfortunately, as he pulled away, one of his claws became caught on his grandpa's shirt and tore it. "Oh... Oops." He said apologetically. Grandpa simply smiled and patted his back.

* * *

The next day he walked up to the large, foreboding wooden doors and took in a deep breath.

High school was bad enough, but one with bigger, scarier, more powerful monsters than him roaming about? The thought sent shivers down his spine as he gripped the sketchbook in his hands. He let the breath he'd been holding in out as he pushed open the doors. He was greeted to a large hall with lockers and many monsters bustling about, some monsters he'd never even heard of. A girl with three eyes, a boy made of stone, a two headed girl with one evil head and one good head, the list goes on. He accidentally bumped into a tall boy in a dark blue knit sweater. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said quickly as the tall boy turned to face he turned, he revealed himself to be a light blue skinned creature with a light coat of glittering frost all over his skin. He had pointed ears! and frost had plastered his hair into one shape, like gel, and the tip of his prominent nose was a light red. He smiled and adjusted his scarf, his amethyst eyes warmer than the cold aura that surrounded him. "Oh, it is no problem, da?" The boy said, a thick Russian accent clinging to his words. Feliciano looked him over, but couldn't quite tell what he was. "Pardon me asking, but what are you?" He asked timidly. "I'll show you. Wait for it..." He said as a small Minox boy walked past. As soon was the boy was far away enough, the frost boy held out a hand, and blew like someone blowing a kiss, and a light grey cloud left his hands and hit the little Minox, who screamed and ran as he was stuck in his own personal snow watched with fear and intrigue, before turning back to the frost boy. "I am a Winter Spirit, descended of Jack Frost himself." He explained. Feliciano was interested by this, but also made a mental note never to cross this boy.

Or anyone.

Ever.

After a visit with the Headless Headmistress, he got his locker number and combination. As he walked down the purple tiled hallway, a boy with gold hair, pointed ears, and red eyes tripped him, then smiled wickedly and revealed his fangs. "Stupid werewolf, watch where you're going." He said loudly, causing everyone to turn and laugh at Feliciano, a few taking their phones out and taking pictures. It was then that a boy with blonde hair, light blonde skin, fangs, claws, pointed ears, long grey horns and blue eyes ran up to Feliciano, who was beginning to cry. Following the blonde was another boy with light grey skin, short black hair with grey fox ears, brown eyes, and nine black fox tails with white tips. The blonde boy got onto his knees and placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, who looked up and saw him. "Hey, everyone, shut up! It isn't funny! Get away and leave this poor guy alone. And you," He said, looking and the golden haired boy. "Vladimir, enough messing with people! I will send Elizaveta after you!" He growled. Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, before turning into a bat and flying off.

After that, everyone went quiet and got back to their own business. The blonde patted Feliciano's back and then helped him up. "Sorry about Vladimir. He's really just doing what's instinctual to him, vampires and werewolves rivalry and all." The one with black hair said. Feliciano nodded in understanding. "Thanks for helping me. I'm Feliciano Vargas, by the way." He said smiling, shaking the blonde boy's hand."I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, and that's Kiku Honda." He said, subtly smiling back. Kiku nodded and smiled lightly from his spot behind Ludwig. "So, uh, what kind of monsters are you, if you don't mind me asking." Feliciano said with a smile, his tail wagging. "I'm a damon. I'm descended of Krampus himself." Ludwig explained, touching one of his horns. Kiku stepped closer as he adjusted the kimono he was wearing. "And I am a Kitsune, I am descended of Nakasi Ashitewo." He said in a quiet voice. Now in any other situation, saying you are descended of someone so boldly might seem arrogant, but not for monsters. It simply meant you were proud to be who you are, and when living in a society that hates and fears you, pride is a celebrated quality. "Wow! Cool!" Feliciano said, his tail wagging even harder.

After that, Feliciano got to his locker and soon after that, made it to his first class. And by sheer coincidence, both Ludwig and Kiku were there. Feliciano smiled as Ludwig patted the seat next to him so he could sit down. Maybe finding friends here was easier than he thought.


	2. Chapter Two: Ludwig

Chapter Two: Ludwig.

Ludwig waved goodbye to Feliciano and Kiku as he got into his older brother's car. The day had been considerably enjoyable for him, and that as saying a lot considering Ludwig's fickle personality. Well, it was enjoyable mostly due to the fact that Feliciano had made the school brighter. The school day was just more... Fun, with him around. He turned to his older brother, Gilbert, who was starting up the engine. Gilbert was shorter than him, but due to age, his horns were much larger, so he had to duck slightly in the car, which in all honesty made him look rather silly.

"So, how was your day?" Gilbert asked, almost knowingly. "It was good." Ludwig answered simply, his eyes on the floor. He didn't want this conversation to go to far, because he didn't want to admit that he had already started to develop feelings for Feliciano. It was very sudden, after all they had only just met that day, but there was something about him that made Ludwig feel... Sick, but in a good way.

Gilbert nodded. "So you made a new friend I saw. He's the new kid, right? A werewolf?" He looked at Ludwig for a second before redirecting his eyes towards the road. "Oh, ja..." Ludwig said quietly. "Cool... Well, aren't you gonna ask how my day was, Lud?" Gilbert said with a smug eyebrow raised. "Oh! How was your day, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, with a little to much enthusiasm as he was glad that the previous conversation was about to be over for good, because once Gilbert started talking about himself, you couldn't stop him. "It was pretty good! Well other than P.E., that was terrible. Coach Igor made us run like fifty laps! Can you believe that? And then Elizaveta blamed me for the whole mess, because I may or may not have been the one to piss him off, and that, my friend is where I got this epic bruise from! And then..."

It was at this point that Ludwig had stopped listening. He made sure to nod every once in a while so it seemed like he was, but in reality he had turned his attention to the border. The large wall separating monsters from humans. They had been segregated to this tiny corner of the earth hundreds of years ago, and were never allowed to leave. No interaction with humans was permitted, except of course for government and military men who came in once and a while to check on them, and occasionally civilians who lived there. Ludwig wondered what the human's world was like rather often, well, all young monsters do at some point in their lives. Gilbert claimed to have seen it, but Ludwig only believed him when he was little. It made him sad that so many were afraid of monsters. That so many were afraid of him.

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the engine stopped and he realized they were home. As the brothers got out of the Volkswagen, they noticed some humans were trying to peek over the wall. They looked about twelve or so. They were giggling and shushing each other as they stared at them. Gilbert narrowed his ruby eyes at them. "Hey! You there, kids! Go home before we all get in trouble!" He yelled. "I don't have to listen to a _monster _like you!" A small boy taunted, sticking his tongue out. "Oh, you like sticking your tongue out, huh?" Gilbert said threateningly. "Gilbert, please, you'll get us in trouble...!" Ludwig said. Gilbert ignored him and picked up some of the switches growing in their yard in a threatening manner, causing all the other children to scream and run. But the boy stayed.

"I'll show you how to stick your tongue out!" Gilbert yelled, before opening his mouth and doing the trick their family was famous for; Elongating his tongue in a disturbing, lizard-like fashion and then sticking it out while hissing, fangs bared. The boy shrieked and ran, leaving Gilbert to fall into fits of hysterical laughter.

Ludwig sighed at his brother, who was now laying on the ground and gripping his sides. This certainly hadn't helped monsters and their plight for freedom.


	3. Chapter Three: Kiku

Chapter Three: Kiku.

Kiku was extremely depressed, which was honestly a problem as it was beginning to affect his grades. It was all rooted in the fact that his father had recently left him and his mom. You see, kitsunes can only mate with humans, for reasons no one can explain. So his mother, who had fallen in love with his father, a military guard, cast a charm on him to make him believe every monster was just another human. The two got married, and a year later, Kiku was born. But recently charm, much like it always does, wore off.

The depression mostly came from the fact that through all those years, his father's love and affection for him had been a lie. It had been a facade for producing more kitsunes. That's all it ever was, but the problem was, kitsunes do grow attached even when they know the love is fake.

And to make matters worse, his personal space issues had gotten much worse. He didn't even feel right hugging his own mother. He knew she was having just as hard a time as he was, but he couldn't help it. He just had attachment issues at this point. And it didn't help that monsters had no access to therapists.

As he trudged up to the doors of Monster High, he sighed, before putting on his fake smile. He entered and went to his locker, pulling out the necessary books for the day. He said hello to Feliciano and Ludwig, who appeared to be spending the entirety of their day together. But he avoided contact with them. He avoided contact with everyone, really.

As he entered his last class for that day, calculus to be exact, he noticed the boy who was usually asleep was awake for once, and not only that, but he wasn't wearing his hat... And Kiku finally realized what he was.

Now it's not like Kiku had always had a fascination with the sleeping boy, but he had been a little curious. The boy was a gorgon, which Kiku guessed explained the sunglasses. The green snakes, which were writhing around, went down to his shoulders, and the two smallest ones on top of his head had curled up to nuzzle each other lovingly, making a shape reminiscent of a wind-up toy's key.

The boy turned towards him and smiled, his fangs revealed. He waved at Kiku, which he found odd as they had never even talked before. He waved back subtly, then took his seat just before the tardy bell rang.

The boy then tapped KIku's shoulder, so Kiku slowly turned to face him. "Hi, I'm Heracles Karpusi." He said in a quiet voice. Kiku nodded at him. "I am Kiku Honda." He turned back around, and it wasn't long until Heracles tapped his shoulder again, during a lecture. "Do you have a pencil?" He asked. Kiku nodded and handed him a pencil.

This continued for a while. Heracles would tap Kiku's shoulder and talk at him, or ask for something he didn't need, and then he would stop. And then he'd do it again, and again. After a while, Kiku began to wish Heracles would just go to sleep like he usually did. And it didn't stop, even when Kiku tried to ignore him. It became extremely annoying, to be perfectly honest.

Finally class ended and everyone began to leave. Relieved, Kiku got up, only to be stopped by Heracles, who had grabbed his shoulder and snagged his claws into Kiku's shirt. Flustered, Kiku turned to face him. He was about ready to tell the gorgon off, which was an achievement, as Kiku was never easily angered.

"Sorry if I bothered you at all today... It's just... Well, I... I wanted to get your attention somehow... I've had a crush on you for a really long time now... So I just needed to say it..." Heracles said, his face extremely red. Kiku stared at the gorgon for any sign of malice, but it was hard to tell with those sunglasses.

He was shocked, really. He only had one class with Heracles, and he always slept through it. He never would have suspected Heracles had a crush on him, let alone knew his name. Blushing, he remained silent, all nine of his tails between his legs.

Heracles sighed and took out a slip of paper. "Here's my number... If you ever wanna go out, or even just talk... Just call, okay?" He said, still quiet. Kiku took the slip of paper, his dark brown eyes on the ground. After a an awkward moment of silence, Heracles left the room.

"Well now, it appears a little romance is blooming, and in my classroom!" Mr. Mummy said with a sly smile, causing Kiku to blush and rush out of the classroom. He looked at the number again, butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of excitement in his chest.

After a moment however, he shook his head, biting his lip and tossing Heracles' number in the trash.

He couldn't handle a heart break, and especially not right now.

* * *

**Authors Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I honestly did. I am a huge GiriPan shipper, after all~! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it despite whatever you may ship~! YOUR ENJOYMENT MEANS EVERYTHING XD **


	4. Chapter Four: Matthew and Alfred

Chapter Four: Matthew and Alfred.

Matthew sighed, getting into his mother's car. He was absolutely terrified. He was entering high school today.

Bad enough, right?

Oh wait, it was Monster High. The place was absolutely full of horrific creatures, and not all of them friendly. The worst bit of all... He was just a regular human.  
Okay, well he thought he was. Regular had nothing to do with it, and he wasn't particularly human.  
But he didn't know _that._ All he knew was that he wasn't about to enter a school, and literally have the possibility of never getting out alive.

"Mom... Why did we have to move to the Monster District, and why do I have to go to school here?" He finally asked after a moment. His mother looked at him, and got a rather pained look on her face.

"Because your father wanted you to." She said. That's what she said most of the time, whenever she did so etching that Matthew didn't understand. "You know, dad sure wants me to do a lot for a guy I've never even met..." He muttered.

Matthew was a quiet boy, most people couldn't even her him when he was yelling.  
But his mother always heard him. She very suddenly pulled the car over and stared at him.  
"I know your resentful towards the fact that you've never met your father, but really there is a good reason, and you know that." She sighed.  
"I know. He's dead." Matthew said, his voice even quieter than usual. His mother sighed again and started the car back up. It wasn't long after riding in silence that they reached their destination.

"Look honey, I know this is probably hard for you. I know your probably scared, but just remember back to when you were little. Back then when monsters truly frightened you, but you weren't scared as long as you had your flashlight. Well, here." She said smiling lightly, a hand on his shoulder. She took a mini flashlight and clipped it to his bag.

Matthew smiled and hugged her, before exiting the car.

"I'll be back to pick you up after school, okay honey?"

"Okay mom, bye!"

"Bye sweetheart." And with that, she drove off.

Matthew's heart was pounding, and he ran his fingers over the flashlight to try and calm himself. It worked a little. Yeah, she'll be back to pick me up... In a body bag... He thought, sighing as he entered the school, already shaking from fear and stress. Immediately all the monsters in the hall turned and faced him. Their eyes bored into him, and there were whispers almost instantly.  
"There's a human here! At our school!"

It didn't help that some of them were looking at him... Hungrily.

Okay, he was officially freaking out. He wasn't at all prepared for this.

He backed up against a locker and began to breathe heavily. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, staring at the monsters that were now surrounding him, some due to concern and others delighting in his vulnerability. His vision was getting blurry and he was seeing in doubled, dizzying images. "Hey, are you okay?"

And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes to a candlelit room. He shot off the bed he was laying on and rubbed his eyes. When had he blacked out, and why was he in a school infirmary? Weird.  
As a nurse with three heads and wings entered, Alfred was certain he had swallowed some hallucinogenics.

"Oh my, Matthew... It appears you've transformed. Ah well, we're prepared for this exact situation... Get to class." She said dully. "Matthew? My name is Alfred... And how did I get here?" He asked, rather confused. "Yes, yes I know dear. Anyway, your mother enrolled you in school, and you just had one of your black outs again, that's all." She explained. Alfred nodded. Stupid black outs...

"Well, what class is it?" Alfred asked. "Third period just ended, so now is free period. You can just figure out the rest yourself. Now, get out of my office." She demanded. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. Weird, where did this little flashlight come from?

Just as he was walking to leave, three boys entered. One with horns, another see-through and in old-fashioned clothing, and the third looking considerably human in dark robes, although those eyebrows probably weren't human...

The one with horns immediately said, in a loud voice. "Hey nurse, where's the kid I brought in here?" He asked. The nurse pointed at Alfred.  
"But... His eyes and hair... Oh well whatever. HELLO HUMAN, WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL. WE COME IN PEACE." He yelled.  
The see-through one face-palmed at his friend. "Gilbert..." He groaned.

"Okay look, the kid you brought in here is okay. Can we go now?" The robed one asked, annoyed. "Oh calm down, Arthur! You didn't have to come if you didn't want to... Or did you _want_ to be with me? Ohonhonhon~"

"Shut up, Francis!"

Alfred was getting tired of their banter at this point. "So what are you guys anyway? Considering mom seems to have signed me up for a school of freaks." He said loudly. "Rude... Well, you are at Monster High, silly, so you should be able to guess." Francis said with a smirk. "I'm a demon, Arthur is a warlock, and Francis is a ghost." Gilbert explained.  
"Uh... A ghost, huh..?" Alfred said, suddenly sounding a lot more timid.

"Well, your new, you can hang out with us the rest of the day, if you'd like." Arthur said with a slight smile, looking up from his spell book for a moment. "Sure! You guys seem alright and I kinda don't wanna go around a school full of scary monsters alone, so, yeah!" Alfred beamed. "Well, what class do you have next?" Francis asked. Alfred pulled out his schedule. "Remarkable, we all have that exact class next. Come with us, then." Arthur said, reading Alfred's schedule.

The spent the rest of the day together, and Alfred felt pretty accepted. Until of course, the end of the day came. Alfred's. Other had pulled up in her car, and Gilbert and Francis had already left for the day. As Alfred was walking towards the car, Arthur grabbed his shoulder.  
Alfred turned to face him.

"Look here, human. I've worked to hard to get what I have- No, we've all worked to hard to get what very little we have, and I won't have you ruining it. The first sign of you causing any trouble, and I'll kill you myself. Understand?" Arthur hissed under his breath. Alfred took a moment to let that all sink in, and stared at the warlock in front of him, almost disbelieving what he had heard. He slowly nodded, his eyebrows knit.  
"Good." Arthur growled, before quickly muttering some spell and disappearing.

Alfred blinked a few times, shaking his head. He turned and got into his mother's car.  
And he had thought things were going well...

"How was your day, Al?" His mother asked. "It... It was good, mom. Oh, by the way, where did this flashlight come from?"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I realize Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is a British tale, but there are like no good American monsters in my opinion, and I didn't want to have to use zombies... Also, I couldn't resist making Alfred and Matthew the same person X3 Also, sorry about Arthur's bad attitude in this, in the next chapter we'll see why he's so defensive of what he has~ and please review! I would really like to hear tips and opinions, so please :3**


End file.
